Owned by Her Alphas, Chapter 1
by alphalexa
Summary: An AU Omegaverse story in which Anya lives and Omega Clarke is mated to both Anya and Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke was alone in the cave. She'd left Arkadia after the mountain. She'd rescued Lexa's people, even returned Anya to her. She still bore the scar on her midsection where she'd taken the bullet for her. The Arkers had shot at the Grounder warrior before finding out that she'd escaped with Clarke. Still, despite all that Lexa had abandoned her. Left her in the mountain to kill the innocents. To watch as their skin burned. Clarke fell asleep sobbing to herself; the fur that she had taken from the mates she left behind in Polis the only think separating her from the hard rocky ground. The Omega was torn. Her true mates had abandoned her and her people to die but she still craved their comforting strong arms around her.  
Meanwhile in Polis the two Alphas paced in worry for their mate. Through their bond they could feel her distress but through months of searching they still could not find her. Suddenly there was a bang on the door. Both Alphas stopped and looked up. Anya stood in front of her Heda; ready to guard her in case of attack. "Enter" the Heda commanded.  
The doors flung open, the Beta scouts she had sent in search of Clarke rushing in. "Heda, osir don found Wanheda."  
She looked to her mate, their eyes full of hopeful worry. Would their mate even accept them again if they did get to her in time. "Teik osir kom her"she ordered.  
The trek to the cave was long. Anya and Lexa shared many worried glances as the journey went on, barely stopping to rest or eat. They were skirting along the border of the Ice Nation. They knew if their soul mate was taken by Azgeda it would be the end of them. It had nearly killed Lexa when Costia was returned to her piece by piece. That night as they approached the cave they felt Clarke's distress grow; almost drowning them in worry. Her warriors stopped when they reached the cave, entrance almost completely hidden from view. "Wanheda ste hir" he pointed.  
Anya and Lexa signaled them to stay at the entrance knowing that the more warriors there were the more startled their mate would be. Anya stayed in front of her Heda, stopping suddenly as she saw the Azgeda warrior standing over their sleeping mate with his sword, poised to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

Anya dove on the warrior as his sword plummeted down. Lexa grabbed her mate, the sword tip sticking through the fur cradling her as she saw the blood. "beja ai hodnes, ai need yu kom live" she sobbed as she saw the red blood soaking through the fur. She tore it off of her mate, holding her hand to the wound. Anya's sword drove through the Azgeda quickly as she turned to her mates, her heart breaking as she saw Lexa cradling Clarke. She rushed over, calling to their warriors to come to them. They bandaged her wound worriedly but she still did not stir from the blood loss. Anya and Lexa bundled their mate and carried her out of the cave, Lexa mounting first and Anya holding Clarke's still form up to her. "beja hodnes, ride swift and save our mate." Lexa leaned down and kissed Anya, taking Clarke and holding her tight as her mount took off, hurrying to Polis with Anya and their warriors close on her trail.  
The gates to Polis opened swiftly when they saw their Commander galloping towards them, her General and warriors behind her. She did not stop her horse until they reached the healer's house. Clarke had not stirred the whole way there. She knew it was risky because her mate's mother was there teaching Nyko their ways of healing. Abby paled when she saw the prone form that Lexa was holding, both of them covered in blood. Nyko and Abby took her and disappeared through the doorway. Lexa looked lost and broken and Anya came up behind her on her mount. Anya swiftly jumped down and gathered her in her arms. "Onya, I cannot lose her" she sobbed. Anya escorted her inside, guiding her to one of the beds in the sick bay and laid her down. "rest hodnes" she whispered as she laid beside her, the two distraught mates clutching to each other as they waited for word of their Omega.

Abby came back out hours later and found the two Alphas still clutching each other. "She is stable but there will be a long recovery. Her injury was not that severe but she seems to have mentally shut down. You two can go see her but she is unresponsive right now"

The two mates rushed in sitting on the side of their Omega's bed. They held hands as Lexa reached out, brushing Clarke's cheek with her palm. "Beja hodness, please wake up". Both Alphas were pumping out calming pheremones to their mate. They sat like that for hours; each wanting their mate to wake but knowing that even when she did it would not be easy because their people would never accept Wanheda as an equal mate to them.

The next morning they had still not moved from their mate's side and had only dozed while sitting up. They jumped when Clarke started screaming and convulsing. Abby and Nyko rushed in; a syringe of sedative at the ready to sedate her. Anya started growling at them as Lexa grabbed her mate, holding her still and close to her; calming pheremones pumping out of them. "Stop" Anya growled to them "Maybe this way she will wake". She joined her mates on the bed sitting on the other side of the thrashing blonde. They circled her in their arms; rocking her between them. She stilled between her mates, tears streaming down her face. "Beja Clarke, come back to us" they begged. The three mates fell into an uneasy sleep for awhile, waking when Clarke stirred between them.  
Clarke forgot for a moment her anger and fear as she awoke between her Alphas. She forgot the pain from when they left her and she curled closer; seeking their warmth. Lexa turned to her, cradling her in her arms. "Beja clarke" she pleaded " we need you". Clarke looked up, eyes blinking at it all came back to her. She tried to push the two Alphas away as they held tight to her. "Beja clarke" Anya whispered, "Hodness listen to us"


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke quickly wore herself out as she struggled against the warriors in her weakened state. She laid back panting and shaking trying to keep her body from touching them as much as she could. Her two Alphas looked down at her with tears in their eyes, heartbroken at the panic they saw on their Omega's face. Eyes on Clarke, Lexa slid out of bed and onto her knees; holding Clarke's hand in hers as she met her eyes. "Beja Clarke, " she pleaded, " I was heartbroken without you, we were heartbroken without you. We never wish to be without you again hodness. I pledge to you, never again will this happen. You and your people are my people. If they agree we will make them the 13th clan and will be protected by the Coalition. Beja Clarke, listen to me. Come back to us and stay with us please"  
Clarke watched her, blue eyes steeled as she watched her biting her lip before she spoke, the Omega inside her wanting nothing more than to immediately submit. "You two must prove it to me and my people before I agree. In that cave I wanted nothing more to die when I was stabbed because I saw you there. I saw you there and my heart broke in two because I want you both but you betrayed me"  
Anya reached out, hands stroking Clarke's shoulders, "I too swear to you hodness, never again. I will never again leave you because your people will be my people and I will protect them as such"  
Clarke leaned back into her, sighing at the needed touch. "I don't trust you two yet, but I need you. I need my Alphas close. You two are my mates and the ones my heart aches for. For now, please, just rest with me and we'll figure it out later". She reached down, a weak tug to Lexa's hands that she was still holding. Lexa stood, leaning over her and kissed her forehead. "Rest with Anya, hodness. I have business I must attend to now that you're awake but I'll be back soon for you, I promise"

Clarke leaned back into Anya, a happy whimper passing her throat as she felt strong muscled arms wrap around her and watched as Lexa walked away. Soon her mother came in to check on her along with Nyko. She probed at the knife wound on her chest, making sure stitches held. She whined as antibiotic shots were given and gripped tightly to Anya. Anya growled as her Omega whimpered in pain, knuckles going white with the grip she held on the bed to keep from attacking those helping her mate. "Rest Clarke" her mother ordered when she was finished, "We will talk when you're stronger." Clarke slipped into a restless sleep, needing her second Alpha to fully relax her.

Meanwhile in the Heda's throne room Lexa paced as she growled at Titus. "She has been through so much already and you want me to immediately spring this on her. The people WILL accept her as my mate or they will pay the consequences. I don't care if she submits, I don't care if she is Wanheda to them, to me she is MY mate."  
"Heda" Titus glared at her. As her advisor and Flamekeeper he was one of the few who dared to speak that way to her. "If she does not submit then she will be open for any attack from anyone. The Ice Nation will try to immediately take her power as Wanheda for their own. She must become yours, you and Anya must collar her if you want her to be safe. That is the only way. Even if you hide her away they will find her. She is an omega and she won't last long without that protection of yours."  
"I know, Titus" she placed her head in her hands "but we just got her back, I don't know if she'll stay or even let us protect her people if she knows it has to be that way"  
She left the throne room and went back to her mates, finding Clarke asleep and Anya guarding her. Lexa slipped back into bed with them trying to hide her worried eyes from Anya.  
Anya let her sit that way for awhile, then reached out to her with her other arm. "Please hodness, please tell me what trouble you"  
Lexa looked down, making sure that Clarke was still sleeping. Quietly she spoke, careful not to disturb their Omega "The only way we can keep her safe, the only way to keep her as our mate, the only way to guarantee she lives would be to take her as property of the commander, to make our mate our slave"  
Anya looked at her, her own worried eyes meeting hers "I thought this would happen, but I would rather her to carry that title and be safe than to be free and dead"  
Lexa growled, "I will not force her to be our slave. I will admit, before all this happened, adding an Omega as our slave appealed to me , especially adding her with golden chains that matched her golden hair and a collar studded with the bluest stones that matched her eyes, but with everything that has happened, I will not force her to submit to be our slave" the last words coming out a little to loudly, as Clarke suddenly jumped and thrashed with the dominating upset Alpha pheremones pouring out of Lexa.  
She blinked several times…sitting up, "What about a slave?" she questioned, eyes full of confusion as she moved her glance between Lexa and Anya


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa tensed as she felt Clark move, looking up at Anya in panic as she heard her question. She sat there, silent, not willing to say the words that she was sure would drive her mate away.  
"What about a slave" Clarke demanded, sitting up as she was fully alert with the tension rising in the room. Anya's grip tightened around her as she could feel the stress coming off the Alphas in waves.  
"Hodness, beja, Klark, beja. Listen to Lexa before you get upset" Anya begged, almost shaking with the fear of losing her one or the other of her mates. Clark looked up expectantly at Lexa, gaze hardened as her eyes met hers.  
Lexa looked back at her, tears glistening in her eyes, knowing that what she said could cause her to lose her Omega, either through her walking away and death taking her or her closing herself off from them completely. She sighed before speaking "Klark, I just came from meeting with Titus regarding having you here and bringing Skaikru into the Coalition." she paused for a minute  
"And?" Clarke questioned "What does that have to do with slaves?"  
"Klark, beja, hodness, you know, no matter what I have done in the past, I wish this didn't have to be like this. Titus and I, well, I don't want it to be this way, but I know in my heart he's right, the only way that the 12 clans will accept Skaikru as the 13th and the only way they will accept you since becoming Wanheda in my life, either as my mate or even just as the ambassador for Skaikru would be for Anya and I to take you as not a mate but as owned" she stopped, looking down, tears filling her eyes, knowing that rejection would be coming.  
Anya silently sat by her, her grip on Clarke almost painful as she tried to cling to what she thought would be the last few moments with her Omega. Clarke reached out to both of them, her hands cupping their chins, as she brought them up to meet her eyes. "This whole time I've been hiding from you both but I've still been longing for you. My body still craves you both and only you two during my heats. My heart longs for you and breaks when I haven't been around. It won't be easy and I still don't trust you to not leave me behind, but I'm willing to try this. To save my people I will try. If it was just me and my death I'd consider walking away, but to save my people I will try it."  
Anya and Lexa breathed out the breath they'd been holding in. Anya surged forward and wrapped her arms around Clarke first, lips meeting her Omega's, purring contentedly. She pulled back as Lexa's arms wrapped around them both, the stronger Alpha cradling both of her mates, leaning forward to kiss first Clark, then Anya.  
Lexa looked down at both her mates, the tension slowly leaving them as she starting pumping out calming pheremones, purring as she held them both. She leaned down, looking at her Omega, "Klark, I promise you, I will protect you will all my being. Onya and I might have to take ownership of you but it is you that own our hearts. We will never do anything to harm you but will only give you all of our love"  
Clarke relaxed into her arms, the first time in many months letting herself actually let go. She sobbed in exhaustion, giving herself in to the emotions as she fell asleep, the first time in a long time that all her troubles and worries left her body. Anya and Lexa sat watch over her, softly discussing the details of how this new arrangement would work. Lexa held them protectively as they talked long into the night, planning on purchasing the finest of everything, because if they had to show ownership over their beloved then she would have the best of everything and anything she wanted. They fell asleep holding each other and their Omega, all three of finally able to let go of their worries because no matter what happened at least for now they had each other.

They woke to Abby coming in to check on Clarke. She looked at the two Alphas holding her daughter and cleared her throat. They both jumped as they heard the sound, looking up. Abby approached and started looking her daughter's wounds over. "Today I think she can leave the medical bay. I trust the two of you will take care of and keep my daughter safe"  
"Sha Abbi, she is our heart" they both agreed. "She will never not be under our protection, though once she has recovered more there is much that we need to sit with you and Kane to discuss about the future of Skaikru and the Coalition."  
"Then go and take care of her. I will stay in Polis until she has recovered fully and I will send for Kane" she agreed

Lexa gathered Clarke bridal style in her arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she picked her up, Clarke stirring softly. Anya walked ahead of them, growling at anyone that dared to get in their way as the trio made their way to Lexa's tower. Lexa gently sat her in the bed she shared with Anya, lips meeting Clarke's as she leaned over her, tongue probing for entrance as Clarke woke, pulling her in. Lexa felt arms wrapping around her, pulling her in close, teeth nipping soflty at her lower lip. One of Clarke's arms left her neck, reaching around for Anya who had come up behind her. Both of her hands lowered, one stroking over Anya's toned abs and the other brushing over Lexa's covered breasts. The Alphas whimpered needily but held back. "Klark, beja, I want this but you need to rest hodness. We have a whole lifetime for this once you've recovered"  
Clarke pouted at them but moved her hands to around their waist. "Fine, but I want you two here in bed with me"  
"Hodness, I must sort out a few things" Lexa whispered "For one thing, when We claim you as Ours We want you to have the best of everything. I must go to commission a few items for your claiming. As soon as it's done I will come back and We will spend the whole day with you. Until then, Anya will stay here with you"  
Clark looked up, "Well, if you must go, then as Yours I fully expect something when You return," she pouted a little impishly.  
"I promise hodness, I will bring back something for you and for our other lovely mate" She leaned forward and kissed them both then carefully tucked her furs around them. Clarke burrowed into the furs that smelled just like her Alphas, leaning into Anya's chest and relaxed back into slumber.

Lexa went out to the marketplace, seeking out the finest vendors. She stopped at the metal smith first, ordering a set of gold slave chains. She then went to the leather worker, describing the collar she wanted for her Omega, the leather she chose would be supple and soft deerskin, only the softest for her beloved. There would be two rings on the collar, because she would never claim Their omega as Her own, but rather always an equal partnership with Anya. She ordered a jewel in the middle the bluest she could find that matched her SkaiPrisa's eyes. When she was done ordering the things that they would need for Clarke's claiming she went on to shop for personal items for her loves. She found an art stall among the vendors, knowing how much their Omega loved to draw and purchased a book of clean pages and charcoal pencils. For Anya she picked up a pair of sharp daggers, the jewels on the handles were as blue as the jewel on Clarke's collar.

She finished at the marketplace and walked back to her tower, the guards discretely following their Heda. She stopped at the kitchen, waiting as the staff prepared a light lunch to take up to her mates. She carried her mate's gifts and their food back to her room. She set it out on the table then walked to the bed, gently waking each with a kiss. Anya sat up, carrying Clarke to the table.  
Clarke laughed as she wrapped her arms around her neck "One of these days you two will have to let me use my own two feet to get places" Anya's and Lexa's eyes shone as they heard the sound of their omega's laughter; something they had not heard in months.  
"Sha, hodness, but while I can I wish to spoil you"Anya responded.  
"And I wish to spoil both my mates, for as long as I live" Lexa said as she sat down between the two. "Which is why I brought you both gifts but first you both should eat" Lexa sat closer to Clarke, offering her the plate of the best meats and fruits.  
They ate and talked, Clarke eventually asking them what her claiming would mean. Anya and Lexa looked at each other, sighing because they didn't know how this would go. Lexa spoke first after a moment of silence "First, you have to wear slave chains and a collar. In public, you must obey Us without question. We don't want to have to do that, but not obeying Us will force Us to punish you. In private you will be the most loved Omega ever. You are more to Us than a slave, even if that is what it has to appear as in public. In return, Skaikru will be an equal partner in the Coalition." Lexa paused for a moment, taking in a breath before she spoke the last words, tears forming in her eyes, hoping this would not scare her omega away "When We claim you, I must brand you since you will be a slave of Heda. All of the Heda's property must be claimed that way." Lexa stopped, her heart in her throat as she feared Clarke leaving her.  
Clarke looked down, gulping before she looked up "As long as You both are with me, I will be ok with it. It will keep my people safe and will keep me with You.  
Lexa looked up, eyes shining bright, emotions overwhelming her. "Now, didn't you say something about presents my Heda" Clarke continued on. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa laughed as she looked at Clarke's hopeful face. She reached under the table where she had hidden the boxes with their presents. She handed the Omega hers first then walked around to Anya and handed her the box. She wrapped her arms around Anya's shoulders as they watched the Omega pull the top off of the box, smiling and she squealed out seeing the art supplies. She jumped up quickly and dove on her Alpha, kissing Her and wrapping her arms around her neck legs wrapping around her waist. Lexa held her against Her body, feeling Her cock stir at the closeness of Her omega. Anya opened her box, gasping at the gilded and jeweled daggers. She quickly turned and wrapped her arms around the both of them, head peeking around Clarke's shoulder to kiss Lexa.  
"Muchof, Leksa" she whispered, holding her mates tightly to her, Clarke sandwiched between them. Anya felt her cock stiffen at the closeness of Clarke and tried to pull back. Clarke gasped as she suddenly felt the hardness of her Alphas on either side of her. Her eyes gleamed impishly as she slid down Lexa's legs and knelt before Them. She reached out, palm sliding over the bulges in their pants; looking up to meet Their eyes. They both gasped, hips bucking forward to meet her hands. The Omega licked her lips as she continued to rub against Their cocks. Lexa was the first to move back, kneeling down to Her Omega's level, pulling Anya down with Her, "Beja, Klark, Beja, I want this too, but you must finish healing. When Abbi has cleared you, We will not leave this room for days, I promise you hodness" Clarke whimpered, having felt the first symptoms of her heat coming having been near her Alphas. She knew she'd need Them and soon.  
"Then tomorrow, You will take me to my mother and she WILL clear me" the Omega practically growled at them needily. They could smell the stirrings of her heat coming and agreed.  
They moved to the sofa in Lexa's chambers, Anya and Lexa side by side, with Clarke draped over Their laps with her new sketchbook. She hummed while she sketched her Alphas, their hands slowly rubbing over her.  
When she was done with her sketch she reached up, nestling herself into Lexa's neck, hands playing lightly against Anya's sides. They looked at each other, then Anya spoke "Klark, we need to discuss in length about your claiming. Your heat is coming soon and by Our laws We must do that before We knot you in your heat."  
Lexa joined in "We must prepare you for the ceremony and everything it entails hodness. It is going to be tough on you and We want you to know how much We care for you. Tomorrow, after Abbi checks your wounds We will start preparing the ceremony if she clears you. We know your heat is coming soon so the ceremony will take place tomorrow. At the same time, Skaikru will be brought into the coalition. First, that will happen. Then, Kane or your mother will have to take the brand of the coalition. After that happens, you will have to leave the Skaikru table. Until they join the coalition you will have to sit there." Clarke whimpers at that part, not wanting to leave the safety of her Alphas for a second.  
"It will not be long, hodness" Anya reassures her, a calming hand resting against her stomach "And a few of your friends, Raven and Oktavia are coming to the ceremony should you wish to see them" Clarke looks up in semi-panic, having not seen them since she left after the mountain. Anya saw her eyes and felt her stiffen under her hand "Or you can see them before the ceremony and if it's too hard on you then they will not come" Clarke relaxed a little, eyes going soft but her body still a little stiff as she nodded at Anya "I think I'd like to see them first before I have to sit with them at the ceremony"  
Lexa and Anya both nodded, "Then We will arrange that hodness. If you wish to be in private for that then we will send some guards with you"  
"Yes, please" Clarke responded, "I'd like to discuss the situation with them before they see You both so they know I'm ok with it. So what happens after Skaikru joins" she questioned  
"After Skaikru joins you will be called before Us. I will be sitting on my throne, and Anya, as my mate will be on the right. You will come forward and kneel and offer yourself to Us. You will give Us the power of Wanheda, to use as We see fit. We will come down and take the robe you have. Underneath, you will already have the slave garb of Heda that We have chosen for you. As a slave, it will be revealing, are you ok with that, hodness" Clarke nodded, watching her, waiting for her to continue "You will pledge your loyalty to Heda and Her mate. The collar I have picked out for you will be placed around your neck and locked. Slave chains will be draped around your wrists and ankles. I have chosen light chains, to be more of a decoration than slave chains. After that, the brand will be prepared. Today, the three of Us will decide on a brand together and where We wish it placed. After the brand, We will all feast. At the feast you must either sit in Our laps or be kneeling at Our feet. That is another thing the Three of Us will decide today. As a slave you will not have a plate of your own, but will be fed the choicest bits by Us as Our chosen Omega. Please know, that to Our people you may be Our slave but to Us you will be Our most treasured Omega." Lexa stops, looking down at her "Any questions hodness"  
Clarke looked up, biting her lip, "Many Lexa, but I don't even know where to begin"  
"Just start a list, hodness, and we will go through it together" she answered  
"First, what do I call You both in public" she asked  
Anya sat up, "Leska must be called Heda in public. Unless We are in here you must always use Heda, or We will be required to punish you. You must call me Mistress in public. I would suggest practicing now, in here so you don't slip up. Though until tomorrow you should not in public, as We don't want to chance Skaikru's initiation. Only Our most trusted vendors have been chosen to craft what we need for you tomorrow."  
Clarke nodded, "Yes Mistress, Heda," as she tried out the two titles for them. They straightened a little at the titles, feeling arousal running through them. Clarke felt Them underneath her and filed their reactions away for later. She thought to herself that perhaps this might not just be a public thing. She knew she felt safe with her two Alphas and after the past months of exhaustion looking after herself it might be better to surrender herself completely to Them.

A few hours later after having chosen Their brand and where Clarke would have it placed they brought her to a meeting room. "Oktavia and Raven will join you here in a moment. Our most trusted guards are at the entrance to this room and this is the only way in or out. You will be safe here hodness. If you need anything at all, open up our bond and call for Us. We will feel you" Lexa directed.  
Octavia bounded in a few minutes later with Raven limping after her. Octavia ran to her and hugged her, all of Clarke's worries about the meeting slipping away as she felt her friend's arms. Raven joined them arms wrapping around them both. "Clarke!" the bubbly omega squealed to her "We've missed you". Octavia pulled them all down on the couches as they talked  
"What happened to you Clarke" Octavia questioned "Why did you go away"  
"I couldn't stand the guilt of the mountain. It was killing me, O" Clarke responded "I could see them every time I closed my eyes. Their skin boiling off with radiation. I did that. I killed them. For a long time I didn't think I deserved to live. Then, I woke up after an Azgeda tried to kill me. I woke back up in Polis, after being stabbed. Lexa and Anya were there; they saved me"  
"So what's going on here" Raven asked her "What is this big secret going on around her. Why are we here with Kane and Abby"  
"You can't tell anyone outside of these walls, not yet. You can't talk in front of any guards. Oktavia, you can't even tell Lincoln" Raven snorted at the last part and Clarke looked up, questioning her with her gaze. "O and Lincoln broke up Clarke" Raven responded. "The Alpha in her couldn't take him being Alpha as well. Actually, the two of us have kind of been together since then"  
Clarke squealed in response, hugging them in congratulations.  
"Now, what is this big secret" Raven demanded.  
"Well, tomorrow Skaikru is being invited into the Coalition. It comes at a price, but I'm not even sure to me it is a price. I almost feel like it's what it needs to be, what is going to make me happy."  
"Which is" Octavia demanded  
Clarke looked down, not sure of how her friends would take it "For Skaikru to be accepted into the Coalition I have to agree to be the slave of Lexa and Anya. To their people the power of Wanheda cannot be free. It is either that or the Ice Nation tries to kill me. Actually, I kind of want this. In being their slave; it will free me of all my burdens."  
Octavia and Raven looked at her, silent for a moment. Then they looked at each other, Raven subtly nodding to her Alpha. "Actually Clarke, it might be a good idea for you. After the mountain, Raven and I have dabbled a little in play behind doors." Octavia admitted to her "It has been very freeing for Raven with her injury"  
Clarke breathed in a sigh of relief. "Thank you for listening to me, if you wouldn't mind though, I need to go back to my room with my Alphas though. I'm mostly healed but it's still hard for me with my injuries." They nodded and helped her up, going to the guards at the door. They supported her between them and took her back to her Alphas, the guards trailing behind them. They knocked on the door, and Lexa and Anya came out, taking Their tired omega from her friends Anya went inside the room while Lexa spoke to her friends outside the door  
"Muchof, Oktavia, Raven" Lexa told them.  
Raven responded "Look after her, she's tired. We talked about everything and are on board with it all. Please, keep her safe. She needs You both now. Octavia and I are in a similar relationship. After the mountain it helped me heal mentally from my injuries. I think You both should listen to her carefully. She might not be ready to admit it to You both but she might need this all the time. She needs a safety net to fall back into"  
Lexa nodded to her "I will speak to her later about this. Please, enjoy My home and everything there is to offer here. Remember, do not speak to anyone about today until after the ceremony."  
Octavia and Raven both agreed and then departed the room.

Lexa turned back into the room after dismissing her guards to the staircase instead of directly in front of her door. She smiled seeing Anya holding Their omega in her arms. She went over to join them, tucking them all into bed to rest. "Rest hodness, because tomorrow will be a long day, but after that you will be Ours"  
Clarke sat up, almost whispering as she spoke "My Alphas, I want to try out our relationship not just in public but I want to belong to You in private as well. I need to give myself up to You to be free" she looked down, admitting to them what she had discussed with her friends earlier  
Anya and Lexa tightened themselves around her, hearts leaping with joy at what they heard. They had dreamed of this before the mountain, before she left but there had never been any time for this discussion during the war. Lexa nodded to Anya to answer first. "Then hodness, you will have Us any way you want, she answered  
Lexa joined in "We will be whatever you need from Us. To be honest, this is something we dreamed of before the mountain but it was never the time. Then when you came back to Us We didn't want to push you into something. But this, this is more than We could have ever dreamed of. Muchof Klark, for giving Us the greatest gift of yourself to Us"  
Both Alphas purred around her, pulling her into Their warmth. She slept like never before, feeling safe and able to let go. That night she let go of the anger of the Ark and losing her father. She let go of the pain of being in solitary in the Skybox for so long. Of knowing her mother had her father killed. Of her friend taking the blame so she'd have her mother for so long. Of the having to kill Finn when she met Lexa. Of escaping the mountain. Of the warriors she'd killed around the dropship. Of killing those in the mountain. All of those images left her and she was filled with the warmth and comfort of her Alphas. Of knowing she was where she belonged and for the first time in her life, truly safe.


	6. The Claiming

Clarke woke early, stretching up between her two Alphas. She turned facing Lexa, ghosting her fingers over her cheeks, then down her strong jaw. Her fingers ran across the tanned toned skin of her arms. She carefully lifted her weight over Lexa's body, straddling her hips. She then leaned forward, body pressed against Hers and woke her Heda with a kiss. Lexa's eyes flew open and Her arms came up to grab Clarke. She held Her Omega against Her; strong arms pulling her body flush against Her. They sat there like that, glancing over at their other mate still asleep.  
"Are you ready for today hodness?" Lexa questioned, "Tonight you will become Ours"  
"Sha Heda" Clarke answered, wiggling her hips against her Heda's, rolling them over Her cock in anticipation of tonight's events.  
Lexa growled and rolled them over, holding Herself over Clarke with Her strong forearms. "Don't tease SkaiPrisa" she warned as She leaned down, lips meeting the Omega's in a searing kiss before She moved away. "Now wake Onya so We might start today. The sooner We get to tonight the better."  
Clarke grinned mischievously at Her and dove onto Anya and started peppering Her neck with soft butterfly kisses. Anya growled and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides. She rolled onto Her Omega and nipped at her neck. "Klark, hodness, beja, only a few hours more and We will have nothing to stop us anymore"

They quickly dressed and They escorted Clarke to be examined by Abby. The whole night depended on Their Omega being cleared completely. They paced by her bedside, growling anytime any of the staff other than Abby came near Their mate. Abby watched them nervously as she completed her examination. She then looked up, speaking to the three "Her wound is fully healed and she can go back to normal activity. She may still get tired easily so try to take it easy for the next few days."  
"Sha Abbi" Lexa responded "We will take care of her. Now there is much we must discuss together before tonight's ceremony with you and Kane."  
She sent Clarke back with Her most trusted guards to start being prepared for the ceremony while Lexa and Anya talked with Abby and Kane. At first Abby was appalled at the role her daughter must play; but soon realized it was the only way to save her daughter. Kane agreed to take the coalition brand for Skaikru.

In the meantime, the handmaidens took over Clarke from the guards. She was taken to a tub full of warm water scented with lavender. They bathed her with care; then wrapped her in the softest towels. One of them started braiding her hair in multiple braids. They formed an intricate design around her head with the braids. Once bathed the handmaidens sent her to nap, saying that she would need strength for the night and would wake her when it was time for the midday meal. She questioned when she would get to see her Alphas again and they told her she wouldn't be able to until the ceremony tonight. She curled up, holding their furs against her chest, breathing in their scent as she rested.

She was woken with a light meal of meat and bread before the handmaidens finished preparing her. She was dressed in tight fitting leather pants and a blue top that was little more than a bikini. She smiled knowing Lexa must have picked the shirt out because she loved dressing her in blues that matched her eyes. They finished it by placing the robes over her, the emblem of Skaikru stitched into the corner. This robe, they explained, she must keep closed over the slave garb until Lexa and Anya accepted her as Theirs in front of everyone.

The guards then came to take her down to the room of the ceremony and gestured for her to take her seat at the head of the table between Marcus and Abby. The two guards stayed behind her; knowing that this was the time she'd be in the most danger. Raven and Octavia followed the two sitting beside Abby. The rest of the clan's ambassadors and leaders filed in and took their places at their respective clans table. The noise of the room stopped suddenly and everyone rose and Lexa and Anya walked in; Anya trailing one step behind out of respect to the Heda. Lexa stood before Her throne and sat then Anya sat beside Her. She then motioned for the rest of the room to sit. "Today We are here to induct Skaikru into the Coalition; to offer them the same protections that I have offered to the rest of you. To offer them trade of goods for their services and Tek."  
Everyone started talking at once to those around them. Everyone tried to protest at once to Heda.  
"Daun ste pleni" she roared as she stood "The Heda's word ste law. Skaikru WILL join us."  
The whole room quieted again. "Now, everything has been decided" she spoke "Skaikru will join us. Chancellor Kane will take the brand for them. After that, Heda will decide what to do with Wanheda" Lexa walked to the fire where the brands were waiting side by side. She called Kane forward and he kneeled in front of Heda. "Do you, Chancellor Kane vow to lead your people to keep the peace among the 13 clans. Do you vow to obey the words of Heda as law. Do you vow to share your Tek with the other 12 clans in order to improve their lives"  
"Sha Heda" Kane vowed "I vow to"  
Then hold out your arm for the brand She commanded. He did, forearm out, hissing in pain as his skin sizzled with the heat held to his arm. She held it there until the brand was complete, then replaced the brand into the fire. She reached out and shook his hand "Chancellor Kane I welcome you as the 13th clan" He went back to the Skaikru table as She sat back on Her throne.  
She nodded to the guards behind Clarke and they tapped her on the shoulder to let her know if was time to move. Clarke stood, slowly making her way in front of Lexa and Anya, feeling every eye in the room on her. She knelt before Them, shaking slightly. "Heda, I would like to pledge myself to You and Your mate. To give You the power of Wanheda. I wish to be Yours"  
"Clarke do you understand what this means. That you will be the slave of Heda and Her mate. You will be Our Omega, to obey Our every command, to bear Our goufa, to understand Our word is law" Lexa questioned her "Your every action belongs to Us. Your body belongs to Us"  
"Sha Heda" Clarke answered "I wish to be Your slave."  
Lexa motioned Anya to stand. She wrapped an arm around Her mate's waist. "Houmon do You wish this as well" she asked  
"Sha Lexa" she spoke "The SkaiPrisa is perfect in every way for Us" as she smiled down at the kneeling blonde. They both took a side of Clarke's robe and pulled it down her shoulders exposing her slave garb to the room.  
Lexa looked to the room, voice booming as She spoke "I claim Wanheda's power for myself by taking her as My slave. No one will attempt to take her power through death because through this action her power becomes Mine" She moved to the fire where Clarke's brand was waiting. It was specially designed for her, the stars of Skaikru meeting the tree from Trikru and parts of Heda's tattoo were all intertwined together. Anya stood behind Clarke, bracing her shoulders against Her. Lexa met her eyes as she walked towards her with the brand. She looked to the exposed flesh at the top of her breast where they had agreed on the brand going earlier. Lexa pressed the brand to her as Clarke hissed out in pain. Anya's hands on her shoulders tightened; holding her steady. They then adorned her with the golden chains that Lexa had picked out. The thin gold chains were thin enough to be like bracelets around her wrists and ankles. Anya and Lexa picked up the collar together, each taking an end as they wrapped it around Clarke's neck. They settled it so the blue jewel was right in the center and locked it together. Lexa handed Anya a leash and They each clipped Their leashed to a side of the collar.  
When it was done Lexa pulled Clarke up. She looked up to the room "Now let's feast" She ordered to the clans. She took Clarke to Her table and pulled her into Her lap as discussed. Anya's hand stayed on Clarke's knee. She held Clarke there on her lap as they feasted, hand feeding her slave. Halfway through Anya requested to hold Their mate and She passed Clarke down to Her lap effortlessly. Anya whispered soothing words to her as She held her, picking out the best cuts of meat to feed Their slave.

When the feast was over They stood, pulling her leash softly. Clarke followed willingly behind her Alphas knowing that Their evening was just about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa and Anya entered Their room, Clarke trailing behind Them linked by her leashes. They unclipped the leashes and Anya moved to Clarke's side while Lexa went to speak to Her guards, to send them further from Her door. She ordered them to stay at the entrance to Her hall and not to allow anyone past. Meanwhile Anya sat Clarke on the edge of the bed, carefully checking the wound from Their brand. She treated it gently with an ointment while they waited for their mate.  
Lexa strode back in and stood at the doorway, taking in the sight of Her mates for a moment. She and Anya shared a glance and Lexa subtly nodded to her. They moved as One and both kneeled before Their slave. They each took one of her hands in Theirs. Green eyes met blue as Lexa spoke "Clarke, before tonight begin; before We are fully mated, Onya and I would like to pledge Our fealty to you. We vow to protect you and your people. We vow to love you without bounds. We promise to care for you as Our most treasured possession"  
"This I promise you as well" Anya vowed to her. "You are Our most loved and cherished. We vow to treat your needs over Our Own, forever and ever.  
Clarke watched them, tears glistening in her eyes. She leaned forward to Them, her lips first meeting Anya's, tongue pressing against Her lips for entrance. She gasped as Anya's fingertips grazed over her sides and then traced along the lines of the bikini top she wore. Lexa's fingers were running over the golden chains on her wrists. Anya pulled back and pressed her towards Lexa. Anya's fingers were still tracing patterns on her skin as her lips met Lexa's. Lexa nipped lightly at her bottom lip then dominantly pushed Her tongue into Clarke's mouth. Clarke gasped into Her mouth as She stood, pressing Herself between Clarke's thighs, pushing her back into the bed. Clarke pressed her hips up, jerking into Her, rubbing her clothed center over Lexa's bulge. Lexa rutted forward against her growling loudly. Anya stood, pressing Herself against Lexa's back, hands wrapping around Her, toying with the buttons on Her shirt.  
She lightly bit into the lobe of Lexa's ear then swirled Her tongue over it. Frustrated with the buttons Anya reached on either side of the shirt and ripped it, revealing the chiseled abdomen of Her mate to Their Omega.  
Clarke moaned feeling the weight of her two Alphas pressing against her. Lexa pulled her arms up, pinning them above her head. Anya rubbed Herself against Lexa's back, trapping Her between Her Alpha and Omega mates. She whined to Them, needing more as she felt the wetness pooling at her center.  
"Please Heda, Please Mistress, I need You both" she begged. In tandem They pulled back, smirking widely at Their slave. They watched her squirming on the bed in her need. Anya linked a finger into the ring of Clarke's collar and pulled her to sit up.  
"Kneel" she commanded, never once taking Her eyes off of the blonde.  
Clarke fell to her knees in front of Them obediently, linking her arms behind her, back arched slightly to push her ample chest upwards, legs slightly spread. They could see the wetness dripping from her as she waited. They worked in tandem as They stepped forward to Their slave. They each took a side of her top, sliding it down her shoulder and undoing the back, revealing already pebbled pink nipples. They leaned down, swirling their tongues around the hardened buds then in unison biting down hard. Clarke squealed out as she felt their teeth then whimpered as tongues soothed the bites. Both Alphas stood back up eyes taking in the sight of Their slave kneeling before Them.  
Clarke fought with herself to stay put; unwilling to disobey her Alphas. "Beja Mistress, Heda, Beja I need Your cocks" pleading to Them. "Beja, I want to taste You, to touch You"  
"Then touch ai hodness" Lexa commanded "Touch and taste, take what you wish Our Omega"  
Clarke reached out; still on her knees; one hand running over each clothed bulge. She swiftly unzipped Their pants eager for her treat. They moved a step closer to Their slave as she pulled Their pants off. Clarke ran a hand over Their shafts, feeling Them go impossibly hard underneath her touch. They rutted into her hand. Clarke leaned forward to Lexa first, teasingly licking over the head of Her cock. She ran her tongue down the vein underneath Her shaft and then back up, then entire time slowly moving her hand up and down Anya's length. Anya pulled Lexa into a kiss as their hips humped forward against Their slave's mouth and hands. Their tongues battled for dominance, Lexa's fingers ghosting over Anya's still covered nipples. She pulled away long enough to lift Anya's shirt over Her head.  
Clarke switched her mouth to Anya's cock, tongue teasing over the slit. She wrapped her lips around Her cock and very slowly took the entire length, stopping when the head was at her throat. She licked around the base before slowly pulling back. Clarke then repeated the action with Lexa, switching back and forth between her Alpha's cocks with every stroke. Anya's and Lexa's cocks twitched, their hips rutting faster.  
Sharing a glance between Them, Lexa pulled back and Anya took a position directly in front of Their slave. Lexa bent down towards Her slave, biting down hard on her ear lob to get her attention.  
"Hands and knees" She ordered with a growl, spreading a fur beneath Her slave for comfort, helping to get her knees settled on a pillow. Clarke was quick to comply, raising her ass high for her Heda, keeping her thighs spread wide for Her, the glistening wetness dripping off of her cunt. Lexa stood behind her, hands caressing the pale flesh of her bottom before suddenly landing a smack on her it. Clarke squealed out, mouth opening in perfect timing for Anya to thrust her cock into it. Two of Lexa's long slender fingers entered her pussy, testing her readiness. "Do you want your Heda's cock, slave" she growled into her ear.  
Clarke's begging was muffled by Anya's cock but she raised her hips higher in offering. Lexa toyed for her a moment longer with Her fingers, then suddenly rammed Her hard length into Clarke. She slowly withdrew then thrust back in. She and Anya started a slow teasing rhythm together, their slave's movements getting more and more frantic between them. Anya and Lexa reached out for each other, leaning forward to kiss, Their cocks thrusting deeper into Their slave. Clarke's velvet walls squeezed around Lexa's cock, her thrusting her hips back into Her cock.  
Their pace became faster, almost erratic as They rammed into her in sync. Anya reached down, twisting and tugging at Clarke's hardened nipples. Lexa's fingers stroked Clarke's clit, occasionally pulling at the hardened bud. Clarke was crying out and pleading around Anya's cock, her body a constant state of coiled needy energy. She writhed between her two Alphas. In one sudden deep thrust Lexa felt Clarke's walls clench impossible tightly around Her as she had her first orgasm. Lexa felt Her knot start to form with Clarke's first release. Clarke moaned against Anya's cock, vibrating the head as it reached her throat. Lexa thrust into her again, the entrance to her cunt stretching for the knot that was begging for entrance; sealing them together. Lexa and Anya howled in release, Lexa's seed filling Their slave. Her cock pulsed inside of the welcoming walls. Anya released in her mouth, Clarke swallowing her Mistress's cum. When she was finished, Anya pulled back and kneeled in front of Their slave, kissing her deeply.  
Lexa and Anya helped Clarke stand between Them, Lexa's cock still tied in her. Carefully Lexa helped her roll back into the bed, cradling her against her. Clarke's walls fluttered around Her cock as they laid back, another spurt of Lexa's seed filling her as it did. Anya followed them into bed, both Her and Lexa stroking and holding Their slave between Them. Lexa and Anya soothing her, making sure that she felt Their love. They fell asleep that way, Lexa and Clarke still tied together, Clarke nestled into Lexa's chest. Anya wrapped around them both.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke woke with a scream, a thin sheet of sweat gleaming over her skin, limbs thrashing wildly. Her whole body was on fire; stomach twisted in knots. A wild kick landed on Lexa's calf; her fist hitting against Anya's chest. They woke quickly, fighting to hold the bucking Omega down. Clarke whined beneath them, arm going to hold over her belly as she came to consciousness. She calmed as they started pumping out calming pherrmones and they relaxed their hold on her. Her stomach clenched again and she shot out of bed, running to the bathroom gagging.  
Anya and Lexa's eyes met, knowingly. Anya rushed after Their Omega while Lexa ran to the door to summon a healer for herbs. Anya knelt beside Clarke; pulling her hair back as she ran a soothing hand down her back. "Ai hodness, hold on, Lexa is getting herbs for you"  
"What is wrong with me"Clarke whimpered painfully. She'd been on supressants her whole life on the Ark and had never experienced anything like this.  
"It's the first stage of your heat ai hodness. It is worse if your body has been drugged into never having one. The first stage is your body preparing. It will pass in a day or two but until then We will take care of you"  
Clarke screamed again and collapsed onto the floor; clutching her knees to her chest. Anya picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their bed. She returned to the bathroom, dipping cloths in cool water and took them back, spreading them across her Omega's body. She slid behind Clarke, supporting her in her lap, rubbing her stomach soothingly.  
Lexa returned, holding the ornate box of dried herbs in her hand. She went to the fire where the pot of water was hanging and dipped out a mug of it. She took the herbs; swirling them into the water to dissolve them and then went back to her Omega. Lexa knelt on the bed where Anya was holding Clarke up and gently held the cup to her lips "Drink hodness, beja, it will help" she helped Clarke, holding the cup for her while Anya supported her weight. Clarke drank, making a face at the taste of the herbs. "It will help settle the symptoms, hodness" Lexa soothed her, kissing her forehead as she placed the empty cup by the bed.  
Lexa and Anya helped her lay down and Clarke immediately clung to Anya like a koala, burrowing her face into the curve of her breasts. Anya wrapped her arms around her. "Rest hodness, you're safe with us"  
Lexa kissed the back of her neck, running her hands along her back to soothe her. Clarke fell into a deep sleep with the help of the herbs, still clinging to Anya. "My mate I must attend to business before her heat comes fully" she spoke softly to Anya, "I must prepare to be holed up in here with you two when it is here"  
Anya nodded, leaning forward to softly kiss her lips "I will keep our beloved safe, hodness" Lexa longingly walked out of the room; heart almost breaking in two having to leave her mates.

Lexa paced back and forth in her throne room, growling at the ambassadors. It had been several hours since separating from her mates and she could feel the agitation rising. She felt the restlessness of her Omega's body; knowing the Omega wouldn't be able to settle fully until she had both her mates at her side.  
"En pleni" Lexa growled "You WILL accept my ruling. There will be no questions and NO ONE will continue to fight. No one will attack the Skaikru now that they are in the coalition or they will fact 10,000 cuts on the tree. The clans will trade with them as they do each other. They are your blood brothers and sisters now and I expect you to treat them as such." She sank back into her throne "Indra" she commanded "As my general and leader of Trikru you will ensure this happens."  
"Sha, Heda" Indra responded.  
"Take the Skaikru under your command. Teach them to be useful."  
"Sha Heda, May I take the skaigirl, Oktavia as a seken to train them. She has adapted well to the ground.  
"Sha Indra" Lexa responded, "She will serve you well. And her mate, Raven will be able to teach Trikru their Tek"  
Having settle that Lexa strode out of the room; stopping at the kitchens to provide sustenance to her mates. The urge to protect and provide overtook her as she stepped in, growling at the staff as they cowered, commanding them to leave. She alone wanted to prepare the food to make sure they were provided for. She wielded the sharp knife, cutting fruits for her Omega. She knew how much Clarke loved the fresh food on the ground. She cooked rice with ginger in case her Omega was still struggling the stomach cramps from her heat coming on. The Ark she had lived most her life on only had packaged manufactured food, mostly protein pastes and gruel. She cooked meats, collecting a variety of the best cuts. She poured glasses of juices and fresh milk. Gracefully she stood with the tray and made her way to the room.  
She opened the door with a little difficulty but managed to not spill anything on the tray. Lexa took in the sight of her mates still cuddled on the bed, Anya sitting up watching over their Omega. Anya saw Lexa and gently shook their Omega awake. "Clarke, hodness, you need to wake and eat" she whispered to her, gently rubbing her. Lexa sat the tray on the table, then walked to the bed. She picked up their awakening Omega, cradling her against her as she walked to the table. Lexa then went back and took Anya's hand, leading her to the other side of the table.  
She kneeled by the table "My mates, this is my offering to you, my way of providing for you" She stood and sat by Clarke, seeing her still unsteady . She lifted Clarke into her lap to support her "Let me help you hodness"she offered. "Try the rice first beloved, it will help your stomach settle." she scooped up a bite on the spoon and held it for her. Anya watched them before Lexa encouraged her to eat as well. When Anya was finished she offered to help Lexa with Clarke, "No, houmon," Lexa responded "Let me take care of her, I need this" Anya nodded, knowing how Clarke's heat would pull their natural urges to protect and serve her. When Clarke was finished Anya pulled her over to her, telling Lexa to eat to keep her strength up for the coming days. She knew once Clarke's heat was in full effect neither one of them would really stop to eat.  
Lexa took the tray to outside their door, handing it to the guards outside. Until Clarke's heat was over they would have nothing but Beta and Omega guards outside to keep Clarke safe. Anya and Lexa took Clarke to the sofa, sitting and laying Clarke against them. Anya and Lexa shared a look, speaking without words as they ran their hands over their omega.  
Anya spoke first, as she toyed with the chains around Clarke's wrists "Clarke, hodness, Lexa and I would like to discuss something with you before your heat comes" Clarke looked up at her, eyes full of question. "In here you are our beloved, our most treasured mate, and with your heat and us possibly breeding we don't want this mating to be with you as a slave. We want to join you in bed as our mate and only our mate. This won't change anything out there, it can't because we want to keep you safe, but in here, your submission is by choice. Today we'd like nothing more than to serve you, to give you whatever you want, to meet you in bed as our equal."  
Lexa joined in with her "What Anya is trying to say, is that you may do whatever you wish, but when your heat comes, we want you as nothing but our mate. No chains between us, no collar, just two Alphas and their beloved, most loved Omega. We know you had said that at times your submission would be freeing to you, but we also want you as our equal. Nothing will ever change that"  
Clarke looked up, eyes shining with tears "Sha, Leksa, Onya. I accept. I want to be Yours, but I also want to be just your Omega, your mate"  
Anya continued toying with the chains. "Today, if you so desire, we want to removed your chains until after your heat. Nothing between us. Nothing separating any inch of your skin from ours. Is this acceptable to you, hodness" she knew sometimes that the taking of chains, for no matter what reason, could be traumatizing to a submissive.  
"Sha, my mates" Clarke answered, almost sobbing "I didn't know if I would be worthy to be anything but your slave, after everything I've done, but you make me feel so loved and wanted."  
"You are always wanted, hodness" they both reassured her.  
"I have wanted you since I laid eyes on you" Lexa responded  
"And since that day in the forest, when you took a bullet from your own people for me" Anya ran a soft hand over the scar on Clarke's belly.  
They worked in unison, Lexa unfastening the chains around her ankles and Anya the ones on her wrists. They both reached up and unlocked the collar together, lifting it off her neck. Clarke stiffened, feeling empty for a moment, but then they wrapped her arms around her, holding her to make her feel safe and loved. They rested there like that, Clarke cradled in their lap, their arms around each other, knowing the next time they woke Clarke's heat would be in full effect.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke stirred on the couch between her Alphas, body in a thin sheen of sweat. She whimpered needily to them. Moisture was pooling between her thighs. Her body had reached the peak of her heat while asleep and she needed them NOW. She moved so she was straddling the still sleeping Anya and started grinding her center against her. She started peppering kisses down Anya's neck and then nipped in an attempt to wake her. Anya growled out as her eyes popped open and grabbed her Omega. Clarke whined feeling her hands around her. Anya captured her lips in hers, Clarke grinding away in her lap, The smell of arousal woke Lexa and she shot up, She and Anya growled in unison as they sandwiched Clarke between them.  
"Beja, Onya, Leksa, I need you" Clarke begged. Lexa gripped her pants at the waist and pulled them down her legs at the same time. She ran a finger through the Omega's slit, feeling her wetness before lowering her face to her arousal. Lexa ran her tongue through her folds, basking in the taste as she felt Clarke shiver in front of her. Clarke bucked her hips wildly against her face and Lexa responded by thrusting her tongue in deep. She wiggled it side to side as Clarke screamed into Anya's mouth. Anya gripped her tightly as her first orgasm ran through her in full force. Lexa pulled back as Anya wrapped her arms around Clarke and lifted, carrying her to the bed as she still ground against her clothed bulge. Anya laid on top of Clarke as Lexa reached in front of her and helped her removed her pants; her hardened cock springing to attention as it was released. She ran it through Clarke's wetness, teasing her as she felt the Omega groan in need. "Please Onya Please fuck me" she begged  
Anya bucked her hips forward into her as she heard her pleas, sheathing her cock into the velvety walls of the Omega. Anya set a blistering pace as she fucked her Omega; feeling her need rushing off of her in waves. Lexa watched them, hand slowly jerking around her own hardened member. She knew these next few days were all about their Omega's needs and pleasing her. Anya felt her knot expand as she rutted forward into Clarke. Clarke felt it expanding her already impossibly full cunt, stretching her around it. Anya thrust forward again; hard and was suddenly fully sheathed inside her Omega for the first time. Clarke screamed her release, biting down on Anya's neck, marking her as her mate. Feeling her teeth sinking into her neck Anya let out a growl, her first spurt of cum shooting into her Omega. Clarke released her bite then tilted her head back, exposing her neck to the Alpha. Anya purred to her as her teeth sunk in, claiming her. They both came again as she felt Anya's bite.  
Anya settled on top of Clarke, knowing they would be tied together for awhile. Clarke was sated for the moment, moaning each time a spurt of cum filled her. Anya licked over the bite, soothing it. Anya rolled them onto their sides so she wasn't laying on top of her Omega. She cradled her in her arms as aftershocks continued to rock through Clarke. Lexa settled on their other side; patiently waiting for Anya's knot to go down; her cock twitching, knowing the only place that would satisfy her would be inside of their Omega. They relaxed into each other's arms, waiting for the next round.  
An hour later Clarke howled out in dismay as Anya's knot shrunk enough for her cock to slide out of her. Lexa quickly abated her howls as her hips pistoned forward, entering her from behind; her entire length burying itself in one stroke. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hip, pulling her upwards to her cock. Anya took advantage of the space and slid between Clarke and the mattress. As Lexa set a brutal pace inside of Clarke, Anya leaned forward, taking Clarke's nipple into her mouth. She gently bit down, then soothed it by swirling her tongue over it. Lexa bent forward, biting down on the nape of Clarke's neck as she knotted her. Clarke screamed out, Lexa was stretching her even wider than Anya had. She arched her back; her neck still in offering to her Alpha. Lexa had yet to let go of her bite. Clarke kept screaming as her release took her over, a torrent of wetness pouring over Lexa's cock. Spurts of Lexa's cum filled her, the Alpha finally releasing her bite. She leaned forward, cock pressing even deeper into Clarke as she did, and offered her neck to the Omega. Clarke stretched into Lexa; biting down into the offering. Lexa shot another spurt of her seed into her as she felt the bite. Clarke soothed the bite with her tongue, then collapsed on top of Anya. Anya's arms reached around supporting both of her mates as she helped them gently roll over.  
Lexa reached around Clarke; arms wrapping around Clarke and Anya. Both Alphas purred to their mate. She was tucked in exhausted between them. They both softly rubbed the mating bites, looking at each other happily. They had achieved all they ever wanted, getting to have each other and their Omega mate. They knew they'd do anything to keep her safe and make her feel loved. Lexa leaned over Clarke and pulled Anya's chin towards her, kissing her lips gently. "Ai hod yu in" she whispered to her mates.  
She sat watch over them, still tied to Clarke, letting them sleep, constantly rubbing them soothingly.


	10. Chapter 10

After four days had passed, Clarke woke groggy and feeling thoroughly spent. She no longer had the aching need that had consumed her body . Clarke stretched and whimpered at the sore muscles. She nuzzled her way against Anya's shoulder, face tucked in against the mating bite she'd left. Lexa was curled behind her, her body molding against her back. The Alphas purred feeling their Omega's movements between them.  
Lexa pulled back slightly, her fingertips brushing over Clarke's spine. She heard the soft moan as her fingers danced over the sore muscles. Lexa reached behind her to grab the oils on her nightstand. Lexa poured some out on her hand, rubbing them together to warm the oil before she started kneading her fingers into the sore muscles of her Omega. Clarke whimpered happily feeling the gentle touch of her Alpha. Anya looked over Clarke's shoulder at Lexa and reached out for the bottle. She moved back from Clarke as she followed Lexa's action in warming the oil. Anya started massaging Clarke's front while Lexa continued to knead her fingers into Clarke's aching back. The Alphas purred as Clarke moaned and pumped out happy Omega pheromones at Their touch. Clarke leaned into their hands; her body turning into putty at Their touch.  
"Better now, Hodness?" Lexa purred into her ear. Clarke nodded weakly to them, her body practically a boneless mass between Them. "Let's get you fed then our love."  
Lexa and Anya gently helped her sit up between them. Clarke's heat had taken a lot out of her especially with the two Alphas having hit Their rut with her heat. Lexa nipped gently at Clarke's shoulder before pressing her closer into Anya. Anya wrapped her arms around the blonde as Lexa stood to order breakfast to their room. Not wanting to leave her mates for longer than a minute she yelled to the guards down the hall and ordered them to have breakfast prepared for them. She then went back to the bed, this time slipping in behind Anya, arms reaching around both of her mates. Anya purred as she arched back into the stronger Alpha. Clarke burrowed herself closer into Anya and they cuddled until there was a knock on the door.  
The Beta servant came in with their food and placed it beside them on the bedside table. Anya sat Clarke in front of her letting her prop up against her. Lexa sat beside them, reaching towards the food. She took a piece of toast with jam and held it to Clarke's lips. Clarke moaned as she tasted the fresh peach jam spread out on the toast. She finished it and then sucked on Lexa's fingers to clean them. Anya reached over and took a piece of bacon from the tray. She bit into one end and offered the other end to Clarke. They both ate towards the center of it, kissing when they reached it. Lexa then reached over, grabbing a piece of toast for herself. They ate like that until the tray was finished, passing bits and pieces to each other, sharing kisses over food.

They cuddled into the afternoon, Lexa taking care of both her mates. Mid-afternoon Lexa stood, smiling at the soft whimpers her mates let out. She leaned forward kissing them both, soft caresses against their faces. She went to the bathroom, drawing a warm bath for her mates. One of the benefits of being Heda was the very large tub that would accommodate all three mates. She poured the salts into the tub and added scented oils. Once the tub was filled she went back to the bed, gently undressing each of her mates. It was rare for a Heda to serve, but when it came to her mates she would give them the world. She scooped them both into her strong arms and set them into the warm water. She then washed them both gently; hands caressing over their flesh. They purred into her as she stepped into the warm tub with them. Her two mates shared a look when she was done cleaning them and descended upon her. Clarke started washing her hair, lathering the soap into it. Anya ran the cloth over her breasts, fingers ghosting over her nipples when she did. When they were finished Lexa stood out of the tub first, drying herself. She helped Anya out next and wrapped her into a warm towel. Both of them turned holding a towel open for Their Omega. She stepped into the towel as they both wrapped it around her. They cradled her into them. They dried her softly.  
"I have to meet with Titus today" Lexa stated, "But I wish for the two of you to have a good day shopping the markets and getting out"  
"Sha Hodness" Anya told her "I will care for Our Omega and we will shop and I will show her some of Polis. Perhaps we will even catch up with Raven and Octavia as well" Clarke had been cooped up in their room between healing and her heat. She had yet to get to see Polis. They let her dress and then Lexa pulled out Clarke's chains. She handed half to Anya and they draped their Omega in her chains. Lexa smiled to herself; knowing that soon she might not have to do this unless it was Clarke's choice. They attached only one leash to the collar's ring since she would only be with Anya. Anya took the leash but kept it loose, wrapping her arm around her instead. Now that they were mated they didn't see the need for all of it but knew they had to follow the rules of the clans.  
Lexa left first dressed in her Commander garb. She kissed both her mates, nuzzling into the marks. She found it hard to leave her mate's sides now that they carried them. Anya and Clarke headed down to the markets.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay this past month has been a lot of personal things going on.**

Anya gently led Clarke to the lift, guiding her not by her the leash attached to her collar but by her arm around her waist. She looped the leash around her shoulder loosely; preferring the close contact between the two today. On the lift Clarke nuzzled against Anya; breathing in the soothing pheromones. Clarke was nervous about her first public appearance since she was reunited with her mates. Anya gripped her tightly sensing her unease. "It will be ok, hodness" she whispered into her Omega's ear. She remained with her chin resting on Clarke's shoulder until the lift stopped at the bottom. She straightened, arm remaining around Clarke's waist as she helped her out of the lift.  
Clarke looked up hearing familiar voices call out for her as they exited. Octavia was leading Raven by a leash similar to hers. They both ran to her; jumping on top of her in a hug. Clarke returned their hugs as Anya repressed the growls in her throat at another alpha being so close to Clarke, even if it was one of her best friends. Clarke smiled, hushing her growls by leaning up and kissing her Alpha, whispering soothingly in her ear "Your and Heda's only Mistress". Anya's growls turned to purrs hearing her. Clarke pulled back grinning at her friends.  
"I figured you'd like the company Clarke; as well as walking out leashed with someone else who was also leashed." Anya told her  
"Thank you hodness" Clarke responded, "It does make me a little more comfortable"  
"Also, Oktevia can act as a guard along with me, that way we have more privacy"  
Oktavia and Anya took the lead; letting their slaves follow behind to talk.  
"So how is it working for you Clarke, between Heda and Onya" Raven questioned, while their Alphas were a little ahead of them.  
"It's been great. They spoil me to death and getting through heat with the two of them was amazing. I know there's still some pains to get over from before; and some nightmares I still wake up from but They're both so patient and loving with me. I couldn't have asked for better Alphas and I do somewhat regret the time I wasted running away into the cave for those months." Clarke responded.  
"Octavia and I spent a fair amount of time with Them after you left. Heda and Onya were both a little broken but the important thing is that the three of you are together now. They love you and they never stopped loving you that whole time" Raven told her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.  
Octavia and Anya looked back at Their two girls. "I'm glad you two are here for her" Anya told Octavia brusquely, "Those months without her…..Heda and I were almost broken from it. We could feel her through Our bond and We could feel how broken she was. Every nightmare, every second of pain, We made sure We felt it all. We never closed the bond once to her. I….Heda and I both thank you two for coming here and being there for her and for us."  
Octavia looked at Anya and nodded "You're welcome General. Clarke was there for me through a lot, Raven as well, and we'd never abandon her"  
They walked through the booths, stopping to look at goods. Ahead, Clarke saw the booth with art supplies. She knew that was where Lexa must have gotten her present from before. She tried to bolt ahead to the booth excitedly. Anya felt the leash almost slip from her shoulder and winking to Octavia, pulled back a little. Clarke stopped abruptly and pouted at Anya at the sudden stop. Anya chuckled at the pout and tugged her back a little. Clarke fell into Anya's arms still pouting a little at her. Anya decided to tease her some "Was there somewhere you wanted to go hodness? Perhaps the leather tent?" she questioned as she tried to turn her in another direction. "How about a snack?" Anya teased.  
"Nooooooo, Hodness pleeeeassseee can we go to the art tent" Clarke begged.  
Octavia and Raven had stopped to watch their cute exchange.  
Anya tried again "Well if you want, we could go to the weapons tent"  
Clarke grinned up…..standing to lean right into Anya's ear "Mistress may we please please go to the art tent. I promise to do whatever you wish for it. Maybe even draw you a picture of Leksa and I for days when you're not with us…a picture to remember our nights together" she husked  
Anya gulped, taking in a deep breath as Clarke's words went straight to her cock. "Ok hodness, we'll go and you'll get whatever you desire there as well"  
Clarke grinned, skipping ahead of them as far as her leash would allow. All of a sudden Octavia dropped Raven's leash as she saw a flash of steel and movement towards Clarke. Anya saw the same movement and pulled Clarke back hard, rolling forward to catch her as she did. Octavia pulled her sword, grabbing the assassin as she did. Clarke screamed as she hit the ground and then popped up to kick the would be assassin in the groin. The guards Anya had shadowing them appeared as they quickly tied the would be Azgeda assassin. Anya started punching the man who had attempted to take her mate from her. Her eyes had gone completely black in a rage. Clarke came behind her, hugging her tight, filling her with calming pheromones. "Please hodness, we need to question him" Clarke tried to pull her out of it.  
Anya pulled back, adding one more kick to his ribs. "Take him to the cells" she ordered of two of the guards "The rest of you continue to shadow. I WILL take my Omega to wherever she wishes and enjoy the day"  
Clarke relaxed her hold on Anya but stayed right next to her. Anya kept a possessive hand around Clarke's waist. Octavia situated Raven between her and Clarke; one hand on the grip of her sword as she constantly scanned her surroundings. Anya guided her to the art tent; refusing to let her even an arm's length away. Clarke practically danced in her arms as she went from display to display in the tent. "I can get you whatever you with hodness" Anya offered. Clarke took her up on that, choosing canvases and colored pencils and a set of watercolors. They would complement the charcoals Lexa had gotten her well. Anya kept a grip around her waist as she paid for the merchandise. "Are you ready to go back and eat with our mate Klark" she whispered in her ear "We can have a meal with Oktavia and Raven if you wish" Clarke smiled and leaned into Anya, neck bared in her submission to her Mistress as she purred to Her "I'd like that very much Mistress"  
Anya grinned and led her back to the tower, Octavia and Raven following behind. Lexa was pacing in the dining hall as she awaited her mates. When they entered Lexa grabbed first Clarke and then Anya and held them tight. Lines of worry were crossing her face. She looked at Anya, "What happened hodness, the guards came to me and told me there was an incident in the market" she questioned.  
"Azgeda" Anya growled "They dared to attack Our girl. If it weren't for Octavia…"Anya trailed off, eyes watering as she looked back at Lexa "I don't know what I'd have done. When we're done with our meal we'll go question him together. Clarke can continue to catch up with Octavia and Raven."  
Lexa nodded, moving her mates towards the table. She sat on the bench, pulling Anya down beside her. She sat Clarke between them so she was halfway in each of Their laps. She motioned for Octavia and Raven to sit across from Them. Octavia grinned seeing Their arrangement and sat, pulling Raven into her lap as well. Clarke reached down and grabbed a piece of the meat and cheese rolls in each hand. She held one up to each of her Alphas in offering. Raven did the same with her Alpha, Octavia nipping gently at her fingers as she took a bite. Clarke moaned softly as Lexa and Anya gently swirled Their tongues over her fingers. She gave them a playful glare "Not here, Mistress; Heda" she whimpered. Lexa and Anya's eyes met sharing a look as They leaned forward to tease Their Omega's neck  
"And why not Our little Omega" Lexa teased "I've been missing you" Clarke squirmed back against Her, softly grinding in Lexa's lap, the bulge there showing her just how much she was missed.  
"I see that My Heda" she purred "But we have company and you two have things to do after lunch"  
They grinned and nuzzled into Clarke's neck. "Yes but We love you so much, Our little Omega slave girl" Lexa answered  
Octavia blushed as she watched their exchange, Raven biting back a moan as she felt the results of the Commander and General's show in front of her.  
"See, you're embarrassing Octavia my Loves" she grinned back at them, grinding a little in Their laps. "Ok, Ok " Lexa gave in, content to hold Her girl as they ate. Clarke sighed contentedly as she leaned back into Them. They finished lunch and handed Clarke over to Octavia and Raven for the afternoon.  
"Guard her with your lives" Anya instructed Octavia. "She is our most treasured thing in the world"she said as they left to go question Their Azgeda prisoner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning this chapter contains torture and some rough sex. If you don't like it; don't read it.**

Lexa growled as she threw the Azgeda assassin into the wall. She pinned him there, driving a dagger through his shoulder and into the wall.  
"You WILL tell me who sent you" she hissed at him. "Noone threatens our mate's life"  
Anya grasped the knife and twisted it smirking slightly as he screamed in pain. "You try to hurt our mate, you will suffer. You will tell us what we want. And then possibly we will end your suffering" Anya swiftly pulled the dagger out and looked him in the eye. "Now, how about we get down to some real torture" She glared at him as she pushed him back into his chair. She twirled the dagger in her hand. "Why don't you tell me who sent you and we'll take it easy on you assassin"  
Lexa paced behind her, growling as she watched her mate.  
The assassin laughs as he gets thrown back into the chair. "Torture me all you want. I'm Azgeda. We are raised on torture. You'll never get what you want."  
Lexa sits to watch knowing her mate is the best at what she does. Anya goes to her drawer of tools; eyes lighting as she pulls out her roll of sharp knives, knowing that her forms of torture go far beyond what Azgeda could have ever shown him. She started by pulling the footrests up on the chair and straightening his legs in front of them. She tied his ankles down to the boards, flattening his feet. She met his eyes as she took the first long spike and drove it through his foot. He glared as he silently fought to breathe from the pain. "That's jut the beginning, Azgeda scum. You could end this by telling us what we wish to know" Anya growled at him as she drove another spike into his other foot. She then took the thin blade, eyes meeting her mate's momentarily before she looked down. In her other hand she took the pincers. She concentrated as she took the scalpel blade and divided the nail of his big toe into sections with it. There were at least four sections to grab when she was done. She licked her lips as she grasped the first section of nail, eyes growing dark. Anya had a little bit of sadist in her and when she let it out to play the results could be terrifying. She grasped it with the pincers then ripped fast and hard exposing a portion of his toe under the nail. The Azgeda bit through his tongue as he tried to keep back his scream. Anya waited until he was calm again and then repeated the process three more times. An evil look crossed her face as she poured the salt water she kept beside them over the wound. "Now, you've got 9 more toes and 10 fingers to repeat that with; but I like to vary it up. Too much of one thing at a time lets you get used to it." Anya replaced her tools on the table and took what looked like a thin paring knife. She turned to her mate, who already had an apple waiting to hand her. She started peeling it as the Azgeda watched her skill, never lifting up the blade as she made a perfect ring of the peel. "I wonder what else I can peel" Anya taunted. She took the blade and cut open his trousers to reveal his manhood. She looked at her mate again; this time apologetically "I'm sorry love, that I must touch this pathetic man's cock for this part" she lamented  
Lexa stood, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "Whatever you must do to avenge the wrong to Our mate, I'll be right here behind you the whole time." True to her word Lexa stayed there, arms around Anya's hips to steady her, leaving Anya's arms free to work. She grimaced as she reached for the lube on the counter, stroking him to harden his member. Lexa laughed in her ear as it hardened "The ice in Azgeda must prevent them from growing" she taunted loud enough for the Azgeda to hear. Once it was hardened Anya slipped a ring around it to prevent it from deflating once she started. Anya slipped the blade under the skin of his base and started expertly peeling, just as she had done with the apple. The knife was sharp enough it slid through his skin like butter; peeling and degloving his member at the same time. Unable to stop, the assassin started screaming and didn't stop when she was done. She held it up to him, laughing. "Ready to talk now, Azgeda, or do you want to lose the skin on your little balls as well"  
"I'll talk, please, just stop now, please no more" he stuttered, shaking in the chair. "It was Nia, Nia sent me to kill Wanheda. She still wants to take her power. She says just claiming her as your slave isn't enough for you and Heda to have her power" he stammered "Please, just stop, no more"  
"And if you failed what were her plans" Anya grasped another of his nails as she questioned, this time not bothering with the scalpel first as she ripped it off.  
"She will keep coming for her. She will send more until she has Wanheda" Lexa growled hearing this as she grabbed one of Anya's knives and swiftly thrust through his balls. She cut and ripped it as she did.  
"Well you're one that will never succeed" Lexa bared her teeth at him as she started cutting into him again. Anya watched her, slightly moaning as Lexa started cutting into their prisoner; Lexa was pressing into her back as she did. "You'll hang in front of their warriors and our mate will take the last cut if she wishes" she hissed as she pulled back. Anya straightened and started gathering her tools as she heard Lexa. They walked out together, leaving their prisoner held down by spikes.  
Lexa turned to the guards outside of the door "Heal him just to the point of surviving and then he will be put on display for all to see what happened to those who try to take what is Heda's" she commanded.  
Lexa quickly pulled Anya into a secluded room; pressing her hardness against her as she pinned her to the wall; their lips quickly meeting. Anya gasped into the kiss, hips bucking back into her mate. "We should go find Our Omega" Anya growled at her with desire "After this morning I want both of you" Lexa smirked and quickly pulled away "Yes, but we need to hurry. I fear you have sent me into an early rut"  
"Go to our room. I'll meet you there with Our Omega" Anya pushed her our the door as she stalked to find their girl.  
Waves of desperate need were pouring off of Anya as she stormed into the room where Octavia and Raven were talking to her Omega. She looked at Octavia and barely managed to choke out. "Need. Clarke. Now." Octavia pulled Raven protectively to her as she looked at her friend. Clarke nodded to Octavia as she felt the pheromones pouring off of Anya. She ran to her, head tilted to the side submissively in offering. Anya calmed slightly when Clarke reached her. She whimpered to her "Lexa has hit a rut. An I'm not sure I'm not too far behind." Clarke knew her mate's sadistic side and knew what affect it had on their other mate. She had been expecting this "You have one chance to back out; you know what I had to do to question the Azgeda and you know what it does to me"  
Clarke sent a reassuring look to Octavia and Raven as she grasped Anya's chin. "I'm Yours Mistress. Yours to do whatever you need with. Yours to take, Yours to claim, and Yours to love. Whatever you and Lexa need from me, when I took Your bites I agreed to it."  
Anya growled as she picked Clarke up and started moving backwards to the door. Clarke wrapped her legs around Anya as she hurried to Their room.  
After sending the guards down the hall to the lift's entrance instead of right at their doors Anya kicked them open. Lexa was inside pacing frantically for her mates. As soon as she saw the doors swing open Lexa was on them. They sandwiched the Omega between them; Lexa's lips attaching to her from behind as her hips jutted forward into her. Anya pressed forward; almost squishing Clarke between them.  
"Safe word, Clarke" Anya demanded from her "Tonight you will need one. I might need this; it might be hard to stop; but if you need me to I need you to stop me. If I truly hurt you I could never forgive myself"  
"Licorice" Clark quickly stated. "It's one of the few things I hate so I'd never say it accidentally" she squealed as Lexa bit into her neck and writhed between the two.  
"Limits" Anya questioned. "Anything I can't do"  
Clarke gasped slightly as Anya ran her teeth over her pulse point as she questioned her. "Just the usual. You can draw blood; no permanent scars because we haven't discussed you adding any more marks to me. No scat but I have a feeling that tonight isn't that kind of night anyways."  
"Tonight we'll push you to your limits but safe word if you need to. Never let us hurt you because you think that's what We want". Lexa growled into her ear  
Clarke pulled away enough to look at them. "I love you both and I know You would never hurt me on purpose. Heda, Mistress, take me please. Use me how you wish" Clarke begged. The walk over here, positioned over Anya's hard cock and the long minutes of being sandwiched between the two Alphas had made her almost unbearably soaked. "I know You two have big plans and needs right now, but first I need your cocks stuffed into wherever you wish. I need to be filled with Your cocks"  
The two Alphas growled needily hearing the wanton way their Omega begged for them. They started ripping her clothes off of her in their haste. They practically threw her on the bed once stripped and dragged their pants down, leaving both their shirts on in Their need. They shared a look, knowing each would go for their favorite spot on Their Omega. Lexa's favorite was when Clarke's cunt was stretched around her cock, filling her completely. Anya loved it when Clarke's warm moist lips enveloped her cock and the tip was touching her throat. Tonight, they would be pushing their Omega to her limits with as desperate in their need as they were. Lexa pushed Clarke backwards on the bed; sheathing herself in between Clarke's legs in one quick thrust. Clarke moaned loudly as she was suddenly filled and Anya took advantage of her open mouth to straddle it facing Lexa and slide her cock between her Omega's inviting lips. Anya tried to hold back and gently move between her lips as she let her become accustomed to this new position. It was the first time Anya had straddled her face from above; though it was definitely not the first time Clarke had her mouth filled with her cock. Anya leaned forward, grasping the back of Lexa's neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Lexa grasped Anya's shirt in her hand and tore it in two. She pulled away from the kiss and bit down on Anya's nipple. Anya moaned out and thrust in as deep as she could into Clarke's mouth at the sensation, causing Clarke to gag. She pulled back out, letting her Omega take a breath before she thrust back in, setting a quick pace while still letting her breathe. Lexa let her rut take over as she pistoned into Clarke's cunt. Clarke writhed between them needily. Lexa leaned forward, biting again into Anya's nipple as she rolled Clarke's nipple between her finger. She tugged and pulled, then pinched it hard. Clarke squealed needily around Anya's cock. She was almost as needy as she had been during her heat. The rutting pheromones of Lexa were driving them into a furious pace. Clarke gasped around Anya's cock, sending vibrations against it as she came around Lexa's cock for the first time. Her cunt grasped it and held it tight, milking it, almost begging it for it's cum to fill her. Clarke moaned and purred as she felt Lexa's cock pulse inside of her. Lexa's cum shot into her filling her cunt up. Anya felt herself tightening and pulled up slightly so as not to choke Clarke as she came. Clarke greedily lapped at Anya's offering, the volume so much that her cum was spilling out of Clarke's lips. She pulled out then leaned forward to kiss her Omega, tasting herself on her lips. She ran a soft hand through her blonde locks as Lexa continued to fuck her. Clarke was writhing, the top of Lexa's knot right at her entrance. "Please Heda please knot me. Fill your slave with Your knot." she begged. Lexa thrust in hard as Clarke's entrance stretched almost impossibly wide around her knot. Clarke squealed as she was filled with what had to be the biggest knot in all of Polis. Being the Heda's slave definitely had its perks sometimes and this was one of the top ones. Her Mistress and Heda were two of the most well endowed Alphas she had ever seen.  
Anya stroked Clarke's hair until she came down from her orgasm. Her cunt continued to pulse around Lexa's cock, milking ropes of thick cum into her. Anya leaned down and kissed Lexa as she whispered her next plan into her ear. Once the tied pair settled Anya helped Lexa sit up so she was leaning against the head rest and Clarke to slowly turn around Lexa's cock so she was facing outwards. Anya smirked down at Clarke as she kissed her; pulling out a thin crop from behind her on the bed.  
"Clarke I want you to push those glorious tits of yours out for me" she commanded as she swished the crop through the air. Clarke whimpered as Anya landed a light stroke across the top of her breasts. She started off slowly, landing light strokes at first with the crop and started getting harder as she warmed up. Clarke squealed as she writhed against Lexa. Instictively Clarke tried to pull her hands up to cover her breasts. Lexa quickly grabbed her arms and held them back the movement causing her tits to arch out even further. Clarke screamed as Anya landed a particularly hard stroke across her nipples. Lexa's knot had deflated during this so she started slowly stroking in and out of Clarke. Clarke's wetness was pouring over Lexa's cock as Anya skillfully whipped her tits. Anya's cock hardened as she watched her breasts get redder as each stroke landed. She finally pulled back and surveyed her work. Anya then leaned forward and ran her tongue over each nipple to soothe the stinging. She gave Lexa a look and as Lexa pulled out of Clarke Anya thrust her cock in in one quick stroke. Lexa let Clarke's arms go and Clarke immediately wrapped her arms around Anya's neck, pulling her in closer for a kiss. Anya pulled back to lay down pulling Clarke with her. "Ride me princess, show me how much you liked that my love" she commanded. Clarke immediately started bouncing on her full length, moaning each time Anya bottomed out in her. She felt Lexa come behind her, a finger pressing against her anus as Lexa started stretching and preparing her for her cock. Clarke shivered as she felt cool lube being poured against her crack. Lexa slowly pressed her length into Clarke's ass; feeling Lexa press her harder against Anya's cock. Anya reached up, fingers stroking over Clarke's sore tits. Lexa started picking up her pace and she landed a hard slap against Clarke's ass. Clarke screamed out as Lexa's full thick length stretched her out. Lexa started rutting into her, thrusting her harder into Anya. She felt Anya's knot start to form and she greedily thrust down on it. The ever stoic general started moaning and purring in need as her knot popped into Clarke's cunt. Clarke leaned forward, neck bent in submission as she offered it to Anya. Anya bit into her neck, matching her teeth over the scar from her mating bite. Lexa leaned forward and grasped the nape of Clarke's neck between her teeth. Anya and Lexa growled in need as they took their Omega. Clarke squealed in ecstasy as she felt Anya and Lexa start to fill her with ropes of their hot cum. Lexa held her from behind as she started soothingly lick and kiss her neck. Lexa slowly pulled out as she felt the Omega's body go completely limp. She moved to the washroom and grabbed towels. She gently their limp Omega with the towel. Lexa helped Anya and Clarke roll over to their side and cradled Clarke between them. Clarke stirred for a moment as the Alphas helped soothe her to sleep, Anya still tied in her


End file.
